ESTRELLAS (Saint Seiya minific)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Sobre Seiya


ESTRELLAS

Sus grandes ojos café oscuros se abrieron de pronto como si la bocanada de aire fresco que acababa de ser recuperada por sus pobres pulmones los hubiera abierto con algún mecanismo de resorte.

Por un segundo se quedó así, estático, sintiendo como su cabello oscuro, algo largo; se ondulaba con la brisa que barría el suelo de aquella montaña donde reposaba.

No sentía nada, solo una sensación mágica que lo envolvía completo. Era plácida, cálida, muy parecida a la paz. En su mente ahora mismo no se movía nada, ni un pensamiento, ni una pregunta, nada; lo único que sabía es que no deseaba desprenderse de esa sensación maravillosa que pesaba en todos su cuerpo, que lo hacían sentir liviano, sin peso. Como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera completamente relajado.

No escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, no pensaba en nada excepto en lo maravillosas que se veían las estrellas sobre él.

Sus hermosas pupilas oscuras se movieron recorriendo el firmamento que tenía enfrente ¡Ah, qué belleza! Una estrella fugáz surcó el cielo anochecido dejando su estela dorada tras de sí, sus labios entreabiertos se curvaron en una leve sonrisa dejando el camino libre a la minúscula gota de sangre que se escurrió por su maxilar.

De pronto escuchó como un eco debajo de sí, pero no era debajo sino unos pesados pasos que se acercaban. No le importó, no sabía quién era ni le interesaba. Él sólo quería mirar las estrellas, ese mar azul profundo e infinito cuajado de esquirlas doradas y plateadas que brillaban para él… sólo para él.

De pronto un rostro se cirnió ante el suyo; apenas lo divisó, su atención estaba puesta sólo en la bóveda celeste.

 _¡Anda! Si ese grupo de estrellas parece un caballo ¡Sí, un caballo con alas! ¿Cómo es que se llama? Espera, yo lo sé, sólo deja que recuerde… Eh hombre quítate de enfrente ¿no ves que me tapas el cielo con esa cara que tienes?_

De pronto siente que vuela; sí, su cuerpo se eleva por el aire y va a caer más allá entre unas rocas. No, no siente nada, sólo lamenta que su campo de visión haya sido distraído un momento de las estrellas, de esas estrellas que le llamaban tanto la atención.

 _¡Ah! Ahí estás de nuevo caballo alado ¡Qué hermoso eres! Y cómo brillan los diamantes que te componen. Yo quisiera ser como tú y volar ¡volar muy alto! Porque ya no quiero estar en tierra… ya no. No sé por qué pero, ya no quiero… ya no quiero._

La carota aquella otra vez se le planta enfrente _¡Que no! Que te quites que no me dejas mirar…_

La cara aquella ríe, y él se pregunta ¿qué es tan gracioso? Un par de manazas bastas lo levantan por la solapa del traje, mientras lo zarandean y él no siente nada.

No siente las fracturas de sus huesos, ni la sangre manando de alguna hemorragia interna que sólo los doses saben cómo es que no le ha matado aún. No siente, está ya lejos de todo dolor, está en el límite, está parado en el umbral donde todo lo que desea aquel que llega ahí, es paz, y el derecho a un poco de belleza que acompañe su último camino.

"Pegaso" escucha de pronto… ¡Sí! Ese es el nombre de esa figura que forman las estrellas, y justo cuando intenta levantar el rostro para buscarla de nuevo, de pronto un golpe en el rostro lo ciega, y otro, y otro y otro más; y llueven los golpes sobre él dejándolo ciego e inmóvil, llevándolo cada vez más hacia aquel lugar donde ya no hay golpe que duela, donde ya nada puede lastimarlo, donde ya no siente nada.

Y adentrándose en aquel túnel oscuro ve a los viejos amigos que hace mucho que partieron "Pegaso" dicen "Pegaso" repiten y él no comprende ¿acaso ellos también ven aquellas hermosas estrellas?

Seiya… vuelve Seiya. Vuelve ¡vuelve!

Seiya… Seiya… ¡Seiya! ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Como si una aspiradora lo jalara hacia afuera, se aleja de aquellos que le hablan y de pronto una punzada en el costado lo hace abrir los ojos para verse volando de nuevo en los aires y caer más allá, besando el polvo con los labios ensangrentados.

Abre la boca intentando conseguir aire, pero sus pulmones duelen sólo de recibirlo. Al intentar incorporarse algo suena en su interior y entonces comprende que uno que otro hueso está hecho astillas. ¡Bah! Nada que no le haya sucedido antes.

Se levanta con dificultad, no puede incorporarse del todo, la punzada en su costado no ceja y la sangre manando de su boca apenas le deja espacio para respirar. Pero está en pie de nuevo, y eso es lo que importa por ahora.

El enemigo ríe nuevamente, alcanza a verlo y sí, es la misma cara asquerosa que le impidió mirar las estrellas _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué mal te he hecho yo!? ¿Era mucho pedir, mirar las estrellas un instante? Un momento de paz ¿¡Era demasiado!?_

Del recuerdo de sus amigos caídos, saca fuerzas de donde no, y de pronto importan poco los huesos rotos que crujen una vez más dentro de su piel desgarrada; y la sangre que mana de su interior debe menospreciarse, el dolor intenso, obviarse, porque lo único que importa es salir con vida esta vez para luchar una vez más… sólo una vez más.

Sus hermosos ojazos café oscuros se posan nuevamente en la constelación que le rige, que brilla hermosamente como animándole _"¡Vamos muchacho! Tú puedes todavía ¡tú siempre puedes! ¡Ánimo!"_ parece decirle mientras una hermosa sonrisa se posa en su rostro maltratado y una lluvia de estrellas fugaces parecen escapar de entre sus manos, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor, cegando al enemigo, dejándolo sin capacidad. Golpeándolo en cada punto vital del cuerpo hasta que cae varios metros más allá, abatido; sin saber, sin alcanzar siquiera a comprender qué demonios es lo que sucedió.

El camino está libre ahora, y le parece que de lejos logra escuchar la voz de sus compañeros que le esperan más adelante necesitándole siempre. Mientras le parece escucharla a ella, a la causante de todos sus males a la que le ha jurado su vida entera a cambio de su seguridad y la paz del mundo… ¡la paz del mundo le importa un carajo! Es ella solamente quien le importa, aquella de la que sólo una mirada le basta para sentir bien pagado todo su sacrificio.

Ya casi no puede más con su cuerpo, pero debe seguir; porque si ha sobrevivido ahora es sólo para librar una nueva batalla. Siempre hay una nueva batalla que librar.

Se toma un par de segundos para levantar el rostro y dejar que la brisa benévola seque la sangre de sus heridas, ábre la boca intentando que sus pulmones se llenen de todo el aire que puedan, pues cada vez que respiren podría ser la última, así que lo aprovecha.  
Abre sus ojos y un par de segundos sus pupilas se quedan clavadas a aquella agrupación de estrellas que parece mirarlo de lejos.

" _Quisiera ser como tú, quisiera ser libre y volar alto ¡muy alto! Porque a veces, ya no quiero estar aquí… ya no quiero…"_

Las lágrimas brillan en sus pupilas pero mira hacia enfrente, ahora aun está aquí; ya tiempo habrá de volar, de partir, de abandonar este mundo y entregarse al descanso tan merecido; pero ahora sólo tiene una meta y es luchar ¡Luchar! Seguir luchando por ella hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas, hasta que ya no tenga vida ¡Hasta el infinito, y más allá! … por ella, sólo por ella.


End file.
